


Desire

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Young Guns (Movies)
Genre: Desire, Forbidden Love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, No Smut, Period Typical Attitudes, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: In The Night, They Walk.
Relationships: Jose Chavez y Chavez/Josiah "Doc" Scurlock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elamae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elamae/gifts).



> There's Nothing Explicit, But There's Kissing, And It's Very Much Implied.

They shouldn't be doing this. It's not right. It's wrong and illegal. It's many forms of a way to be them hanged, many forms of a way to get the others hanged. They should be in Bed, far apart, fast asleep, laying in The darkness and being like the rest- normal. They shouldn't be sneaking around, praying not to be caught, stepping delicately and using whatever light that cast upon them from above as a lantern, which they'd opted out upon for fear that somebody would see the bobbing, bright light. It was bad enough that, in the worse case scenario, somebody would wake up and realize that there were two conspicuously empty beds. 

But it was like dangling a Key in front of a Prisoner. A Gun in front of a Murderer. There was preventing to it and common sense would dictate otherwise, but in the end, only one person was to be blame. Or, at least, that was Chavez's thoughts about this matter, the wondering mind at work while He was traversing over cold, empty land, for _what? For a suitable spot? What was a suitable spot in a land where everything looked the same? Chavez wasn't a Coward, but yet He found Himself urging to run, far far away from whatever was happening here. This was wrong, illegal, and yet....Chavez wanted it, so bad. He wanted it, from deep within, more than He'd ever wanted anything._

Chavez half turned, eyes searching, finding Doc as a lone shadow amongst The darkness, which spurred yet another question. It might be been unfair to question, to think yet not voice, but Chavez wasn't a man of words and often found himself deep in His head, more often than not. 

What was _he_ doing here? 

Doc could've-should've- been a bright young Doctor, A Man of Medicine in His own right. He should've been in The City, maybe with a Pretty Woman on His Arm, as Successful as can be. 

_Yet._

Doc was here. A Cowboy. A Man following another into the deep unknown, into territory neither should've been in, but somehow found themselves in. Doc prided Himself on being dignified, Chavez knew that, and as such, it made this all that more confusing because _this_ isn't something that dignified people do. By all means, this wasn't something that Doc nor Chavez should be doing. 

"Where do you want to go?" 

Chavez almost didn't hear Doc, for how soft He spoke, like He was trying not to awake somebody, in spite of the fact that they were quite far away from The Main House and The Bunkhouse. Chavez stopped moving, and Doc did too, Their footsteps halting and giving way to The silence that surrounded them, only their breathing audible in the loneliness of The country. 

"Here is fine." Chavez replied. He took in a breath, turned, stared at Doc, who was bathed in shadow, and nearly asked _why._ Why, Why, Why. This shouldn't be happened, and yet they stood, with intentions and desires that burned like a Fire, Hot and Rapid. "You Haven't done this before?" It was voiced like a question, and almost was a question, except that Chavez knew perfectly well that Doc hadn't bedded anybody, much less walk around In The Night with them. How He knew, Chavez didn't know. He didn't want to know. A part of Chavez, deep and buried, wanted this to be slow and memorable, If you will. another part of Him wanted this to be over, despite Chavez having been the one to propose doing it in the first place. 

Doc opened His mouth and started to say something, but caught himself, shaking his head before Chavez would question the halt in whatever He'd been about to say. It wasn't his place, anyhow, to question Doc's sexual relationships with Men or Women. Not now, not later, because Chavez was sure that speaking of it would just bring to life what Both of them had been desperate to avoid. 

"Alright, then." Chavez shouldn't feel like this. He prided Himself on not being like this. But all of a sudden, He felt nervous- nervous and excited, hopeful and hopeless, and if He was a different Man, Chavez would've been able to turn and walk away. Turn and walk right back, ignoring whatever Doc might say, because that would be for the best. Saving both Himself and Doc from what they'd both regret in the morning. But Chavez was selfish, and walking away would be disastrous. Chavez couldn't make himself so much as walk, and seeing whatever look on Doc's face that would follow this would be the end, of both this...relationship, and Chavez's own sense of being. 

Doc shifted, and took off His Hat, which was more than Chavez could say for Himself. He also set down The Gun that He'd been carrying as their alibi, in case They were caught. 'We heard something, and decided to go investigate.' Chavez imaged Himself saying. 

It was something that He'd seen plenty of times before, but that moment of Doc shedding his hat and placing it into The Ground was like an opening for this horrendous book. It reminded Chavez of a sort of 'Lets get this on already' except Doc was anything but ready to get this over with, if one look at His barely visible, nervous face was anything to go by. Chavez decided to make it fair, at least, and He took off His Shirt, undoing The buttons with steady, slow fingers that felt much too calm. Doc went to follow, His Hands rising to His Chest, then stopped. Chavez looked at Him, careful to keep His emotions off His Face. 

"May I keep My Shirt on?" He asked. It was the oddest thing ever, too polite and gentle for the situation that had oh so presented itself. Doc had a rough, hoarse sort of voice that made Chavez feel warm inside, like a furnace had been lit within him, and that's what happened then. Oh, this...this, _tenderfoot_ would be the death of Him. "Why?" Chavez found himself asking, without any better judgement. It was a question that He may or may not feel entitled to an answer for, but Chavez wanted to know. Doc winced, and a long silence followed, and Chavez wondered if Doc was trying to come up with a lie. ' _Good luck, Doc,'_ Chavez thought, slightly amused. ' _You're a horrible Liar.'_ Chavez stood and watched as Doc tried to find an answer, seeming to juggle between them, and finally settled on- "It makes me feel safe." He said, and Chavez found, startlingly enough, that He couldn't detect whether or not that was a lie or a truth. Either Doc had been practicing or Chavez was off His Game, or it was The Truth. Thing was, Chavez had seen Doc without His Shirt when They'd been told to cut some wood by a Cheerful Tunstall. And Chavez didn't remember Doc being uncomfortable, at all, a little quiet, maybe, but wasn't he always? "Okay." Chavez agreed. It wasn't a big deal, anyways, to both of His wonderings, and didn't deserve a lot of time to dwell. 

Doc seemed relieved. "Thank You." He said, with no small amount of sincerity, and Chavez didn't respond because He was more concerned with His Shoes, which He was unlacing and slipping off, dropping onto The Dirt with soft thumps. Doc followed this motion, bending down to do the same with His own Boots. A moment later, The Pants followed, and Chavez didn't miss that, for a small minute, Doc hesitated and nearly didn't. His Hands hovered above His Waist, stilling before They touched The hem of The pants, and then Doc almost moved them so that They fell to His Sides, before commencing with pulling them off. 

'Its too cold for this' Chavez thought, a little irritated, and then He distracted Himself with Doc, who looked nervous but..excited. He reminded Chavez, oddly enough, of a Rabbit. Whether it be The prominent front teeth, or The fluffy Hair, Chavez didn't really want to think about it. "Doc." Chavez said, pitching His Voice low, but making sure that He could still be heard, "If you don't want to do this, then You do not have to, I won't be disappointed or anything like that." It hurt to say, to think that They'd made it this far only to stop, but Chavez didn't want this to affect Doc in any way, for Doc to do this while not wanting to, only having gone through with the walking and taking off His clothes because Chavez had done so, too, so maybe in Doc's mind, that made it so _He_ had to do it, also. 

Doc seemed to think. To pause and really ponder that. It reassured Chavez, somewhat, and allowed Him to think too, about how somebody might have noticed that They were gone, that even though They'd brought a Gun as proof for their imagined lie, they were _naked,_ well, Chavez was, Doc still had His Shirt on, but did that matter? What would They say, that They'd been hunting whatever had caused the imaginary noise naked? 

No God could save them, then. 

"No." Doc said, and Chavez felt His Stomach drop. 

"No, not like..that. I want to do it." Doc quickly added, and Chavez nodded. Well, _that_ was solved, good to know that when They were hanged, at least it was on both of their terms. 'Don't think like that.' Chavez thought, scolding himself, having the mere thought of being Hanged, because He liked a Man, and that wasn't right, not to them. 

But when Doc stepped foward, when His pressed His Lips, softly and shyly yet longingly against Chavezs's, all those thoughts of Hanging and Anybody else except Doc, here and in the moment, were wiped out. In that sudden second, It was only Doc, and Doc was moving away, slowly, hesitantly, and Chavez returned The Favor, gladly, His Hands curled against Doc's forearms, pressed together, so close that they became one. One body, One mind. 

In that moment, there was Desire, roaming like Flames, and there was no concern, no fears.., Just roaming hands and passionate kisses, like They were everybody else, and no reason to be afraid. 

Just Chavez and Doc, together in the night, promising each other, whispers of devotion and forever, things that neither of them could ensure but both of them would uphold. 


End file.
